Xelor/Intelligence/4
Xelor Intelligence Build This is a pure int build (if you want you can raise vitality to 50 between lvls 31-41), if you have any problems or if you want to know why I upped a certain spell please pm me (write “/w Adidawn ‘’and write your question here’’” on the rushu sever) If you follow this build you will up these spells to lvl 6 (they are in the order that they will be upped): *Dark Ray or Hand (your choice) *Xelor's Sandglass *Temporal Dust *Homing Hand *Devotion *Slow Down *Mummification *Teleportation *Flight *Counter *Xelor's Dial *Blinding Protection And these spells to lvl 5: *Loss of Motivation *Summoning of Xelor Dopple = Build = lvl 1-11 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out hand (non-linear) or dark ray (linear but deals more damage) I prefer dark ray because being linear to your enemy isn’t really a problem *Goals - 50 int, lvl 5 dark ray/hand lvl 11-21 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out Xelor's Sandglass (you’ll have a nice combo now dark ray/hand + xelor's sandglass) *Goals - 100 int, lvl 5 xelor's sandglass lvl 21-31 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out temporal dust *Goals - 125 int (because of 2:1 soft cap), lvl 5 temporal dust lvl 31-41 *Characteristics - all on int or if you are feeling that the main reason why your xelor is losing fight is because of your hp point the feel free to spend 50 points on vitality (that is exactly what I did) *Spells - max out homing hand (really useful against cras or other monster with long range (e.g. chafer archers) or lots of mp (e.g. tofu’s) because it has 40 range) *Goals - 150 int/125 int and 50 vitality, lvl 5 homing hand lvl 41-51 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out devotion probably the BEST spell you ever get because you get + 2 AP at lvl 5 for 2 AP! XD *Goals - 175 int, lvl 5 devotion lvl 51-61 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max Slow Down no kidding at lvl 5 it does -2 AP which is always useful *Goals - 200 int, lvl 5 slowdown lvl 61-71 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max mummification you’ll have less mp but someone will have a hard time really hurting you! *Goals - 216 (because of 3:1 soft cap), lvl 5 mummification lvl 71-81 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max teleportation, because it’s always useful if you can teleport away 16 spaces *Goals - 232 int, lvl 5 teleportation lvl 81-91 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out flight, I think that it’s quite useful when teleportation or you want to use less AP *Goals - 248 int, lvl 5 flight lvl 91-101 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - max out Xelor's Dial *Goals - 265 int, lvl 5 Xelor's dial lvl 101-111 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise Slow Down then hand/dark ray to lvl 6 *Goals - 281 int, lvl 6 dark ray/hand and slowdown lvl 111-121 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise teleportation then Xelor's Sandglass to lvl 6, I hope you have fun with being able to jump 64 turns at once! *Goals - 297 int, lvl 6 teleportation and xelor's sandglass lvl 121-131 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise temporal dust to lvl 6 and then raise Blinding Protection to lvl 3 and save remaining 2 spell points *Goals - 310 int (because of (4:1 soft cap), lvl 6 temporal dust, lvl 3 blinding protection, 2 unused spell points lvl 131-141 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise homing hand then devotion to lvl 6 *Goals - 326 int, lvl 6 homing hand and devotion lvl 141-151 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise flight to lvl 6 and spend the remaining spell points on to lvl up Blinding Protection to lvl 5 *Goals - 353 int, lvl 6 flight and lvl 5 blinding protection lvl 151-161 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise Blinding Protection to lvl 6 and up counter to lvl 3 with your remaining spell points - and if you are wondering im NOT CRAZY if you fully scroll wisdom it is a good spell *Goals - 369 int, lvl 6 blinding protection and lvl 3 counter and 2 unused spell points lvl 161-171 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - raise mummification to lvl 6 and raise counter to lvl 5 *Goals - 385 int, lvl 6 mummification and lvl 5 counter lvl 171-181 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - lvl up Loss of Motivation to lvl 5 *Goals - 400 int, lvl 5 loss of motivation lvl 181-191 *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - save up 5 of your spell points for upping xelors dial and raise counter to lvl 6 *Goals - 410 int, lvl 6 counter ,5 unused spell points :( lvl 191-200 !!!!!FINALLY!!!! *Characteristics - all on int *Spells - use your hard earned spell points on raising summoning of xelor dopple and Xelor's Dial to lvl 6 *Goals - 420 int, lvl 6 xelor dopple and xelors dial :) = Srolling = Srolling - try to scroll EVERYTHING ASAP but do it in the following order if you can: *wisdom for ap&mp resist + more xp:) *agility for critical hits and dodge rolls *vitality for for life *chance for prospecting = Sets = Note: i still havent completed the sets but buy the time that you reach lvl 98 you should be experienced enough...i hope ;) here are the sets that I used/will use and the ones that I recommend: *‘’’lvls 1-19’’’ - Adventure Set *’’’lvls 20-42’’’ - Gobball Set *’’’lvls 43- 79’’’ - Fire Kwak Set *’’’lvls 80-97’’’ - Shika Ingalsse Set *’’’lvls 98-